Cayce's Birthday Celebration
by Yankee01754
Summary: Cayce McKenna celebrates her 25th birthday with her family - blood kin and adopted - with a day at the fair and a barbecue.


Cayce's Birthday Celebration

(A Day at the Fair and a Birthday Barbecue)

By Janet Brayden

On a warm fall day Cody Allen went looking for a calendar. He had the nagging sensation that he was forgetting something important but he couldn't figure out what it was and it was driving him crazy.

Going into his partner, Murray Bozinsky's, cabin he asked, "Hey Boz, have you got a calendar I can look at?"

Murray dug around under some papers on his desk and found one which depicted scenes around New England. His parents had sent it to him last Christmas.

"Here you are," Murray said as he handed it over.

"What's the date, today," the blond asked as Nick Ryder, the third partner in the Riptide Detective Agency, joined them.

"I believe it's October twelfth," Bozinsky answered.

"What's up, Cody?" Nick asked his buddy.

"I keep getting this nagging feeling that we're forgetting something important," Cody replied as he scowled at the calendar.

"Like what?"

"That's just it – I can't remember!"

"Do you have a doctor's appointment?" Murray asked.

"No. It's not that."

"You couldn't possibly be forgetting that you have a date?" Nick jibed. "I know you better than that."

"No, it's not a date – at least I don't think so."

Cody was truly puzzled. All he could remember was that it was important to all of them.

As they bounced different ideas off each other the phone rang. Nick answered.

"Hello? Oh hi, Colonel. What's up?"

Nick listened closely holding up the index finger on his right hand when his friends looked at him anxiously.

"Yeah, sure. We're not busy right now."

"'We're' not busy," Cody said to Boz. "It must be Colonel McKenna."

"Yes," Murray agreed. "If it were his Reserve Unit CO he wouldn't say 'we'. I wonder what the Colonel wants?"

Nick listened for a few more seconds, then took the calendar from Cody and a pen from Murray's ever present pocket protector and wrote a note on it.

"Yes sir, we'll be there. Do we need to bring anything? No? Ok. Yes sir. See you then. Bye."

"Colonel McKenna?" Cody asked

"Yeah," Nick replied as he handed Boz the calendar and the pen he'd borrowed. "You know how you were trying to remember something that was important to you?"

"Yeah. I still can't figure it out."

"It's Cayce's birthday."

Cody's eyes went wide and his face paled somewhat under his tan.

"Oh no! October 16th! Cayce turns what – twenty-five?"

The Roboz's screen lit up with the words "Happy Birthday, Cayce!"

"Oh man, if we ever forgot her birthday after all these years she'd be pretty upset!" Cody moaned.

"Upset? Cayce?" Boz was surprised. "She's such a sweet girl."

"Not when she's mad," Cody told him.

"She'd knock us flat on our butts," Nick confirmed.

"She'd knock us into the middle of next year – never mind next week!" Cody added.

"So what did Colonel McKenna have to say?" the computer whiz asked.

"The family has tickets to a regional fair that takes place over the next ten days. "Nick told him. "Apparently we're considered part of the family and we're expected to be there."

"Oh, I don't like the sound of that," Cody said anxiously. "It has all the earmarks of a set up by Cayce with a little help from the Colonel."

"Now, Cody," Boz chided the blond. "That's not very nice. I think a fair sounds like a lot of fun."

"It's what's _at_ the fair that worries me," Cody retorted.

Colonel Brian McKenna hung up the phone with a big grin on his face. Turning to the gathered family members, that included the birthday girl, he said, "They'll be here. There's nothing like laying a guilt trip on them. I could practically see Lieutenant Ryder's face as he realized they had forgotten Cayce's birthday."

"Even better," the birthday girl said with dancing eyes, "is thinking about what's going through their minds as to what I have in store for them. I'm not sure they've recovered from the train set or the Oldies Night."

"You're probably right," her uncle said.

"They think they're being set up," Cayce giggled. "Wait 'til they find out about our favorite part of the fair! They'll never get over it!"

Brian McKenna laughed as hard as the rest of them. He was really looking forward to seeing two former lieutenants' faces.

The three detectives climbed into Nick's helicopter, the Screaming Mimi – also known as the "crash monster" according to Cody – for the trip to Sunny Acres and the Lazy M ranch.

"I'm telling you guys they're up to something. I could hear it in the colonel's voice."

"Did it ever occur to you, Nick Ryder, that you just might be paranoid?" Murray chided him.

"Paranoid? Me?" Nick asked.

"Yes, you," was the youngest man's response.

"You haven't known the colonel that long, Boz," Cody reminded him.

Nick was only half listening to the exchange between his partners. His mind was on the telephone conversation with his former CO. Automatically he checked all the gauges on the Mimi's instrument panel, and flipped all the toggle switches to start her up as Cody settled himself in the co-pilot's seat as was the norm.

"I just had a horrible thought," Nick said, looking over at Cody. "You don't suppose Cayce's planning on putting us in a dunk tank do you?"

Cody thought about it for a moment but then dismissed the idea.

"Nooo – but a soggy Nerf ball toss at a human target is something she's apt to think up."

"Guys! You're impossible!" Murray defended their friend. "Cayce wouldn't do that!"

"Oh, yes she would," Cody told him. "To make matters worse, Colonel McKenna was star pitcher on one of Fort Sam's softball teams. You saw yourself, last Christmas, what a good throwing arm he has."

"That doesn't mean they're out to get you."

Murray absolutely refused to believe that the McKennas were up to anything.

"You'll see," Nick said.

"Dunk tank," Brian McKenna said with certainty.

"Or Soggy Nerf Ball Toss with them as the targets," his niece giggled. "They're so paranoid."

"Ah, yes," Brian chuckled. "They'll be remembering that I pitched for one of Ft. Sam's softball teams."

"Not only that, Uncle Brian," Cayce said, "Nick will be remembering how many times you threw him out when he was trying to steal a base or kept him from scoring. He's definitely afraid of your throwing arm and last Christmas you showed him you've still got it."

"Either way," Cayce's cousin Erika Laasanen laughed, "you two probably have the poor men scared out of their wits."

"Yes, you should be ashamed of yourselves," Sarah Knox said with a laugh.

The foursome was waiting for Cayce's guest to arrive. Nick had radioed about fifteen minutes earlier and said they would be arriving shortly.

"You don't think us so terrible and you know it," Cayce retorted. "It was you, Erika, who applied the alcohol a bit enthusiastically to the cut on Nick's head after the brawl at the Oldie's Night a few months ago."

"He had it coming," the dark-haired beauty said. "He wasn't hurt all that badly."

"See? You've caught on quick."

"Believe me, darlin'," Brian McKenna said, "Lieutenant Allen is just as bad."

"They're not Lieutenants any more Colonel," Sarah reminded him. "Nick's a captain the reserves, Cody's out all together and Murray was a colonel."

"I know, love, but I'm used to calling them lieutenant and they're used to hearing me call them lieutenant."

"They wouldn't know what to do if he didn't," Cayce declared. "It would be like Uncle Doug calling them by their first names and I know that would never happen!"

"Uncle Doug" was General Douglas "Pitbull" Johnson. Colonel McKenna had served under him briefly before joining the MPs. A colonel at the time, Pitbull had adopted Cayce as his unit's mascot when he found out about Brian's brother and sister-in-law's deaths leaving the girl an orphan in then Major McKenna's custody. The General was quite fond of Cayce and just as fond of two former lieutenants whom he had recently knocked on their butts during a playful wrestling match.

As she finished speaking the distinctive "whup-whup" of a helicopter was heard and the Mimi came into sight. Within five minutes Nick had landed the Mimi in her usual spot about a quarter of a mile from the house. Close but not close enough to spook nervous horses or do wind damage to the house or other buildings.

Murray was the first to disembark. Cayce greeted him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek while Colonel McKenna greeted him with a firm handshake and a slap on the shoulder. Erika and Sarah greeted him with warm smiles and equally warm greetings. Murray was well liked by all of Cayce's family members who had met him.

Cody was next. The blond was greeted with a hug and a kiss from Cayce and a very warm greeting from his former CO. His face lit up when he saw Sarah. Cayce rolled her eyes when he bowed over her cousin's hand and kissed it.

Finally Nick climbed down from the cockpit. He got the same greetings as his partners. He and Cayce like to give each other a hard time but they were really quite fond of each other. The one thing that he did that irritated her was that he was always giving one of her braids, or her ponytail, a tug. He did so now and got his hand slapped for it – not that that bothered him at all.

Nick's face really lit up when he saw Erika. His greeting was pretty much the same, to the attractive brunette, as Cody's had been to her blonde cousin.

"Let's get your luggage, and you, settled at the house," Brian said. It was a subtle reminder to the senior detective that there were other people present.

Cody was second, after Boz, to pick up on the hint and went to the cargo bay to grab his and Nick's bags.

Cayce, and her uncle, led the way back to the house. The young rancher linked arms with Murray and started her usual round of questions for the youngest detective – among which were "Are they taking good care of you?" and "I hope you're hungry 'cause Josefina has plans to stuff you to the eyeballs and beyond."

They both giggled because Murray knew that Cayce's surrogate mother was bound and determined to succeed in putting some weight on the skinny scientist.

Sure enough, as soon as the group entered the house, she came out of the kitchen drying her hands on a towel and clucking over her chicks – which was the entire group.

"Dinner will be served in an hour," she told them. "That gives _Señorita_ Cayce's brothers time to unpack and clean up."

The detective took the hint and went upstairs to do as she said. Josefina was an excellent cook and they looked forward to the feast they knew awaited them. Cayce was single and didn't have a steady boyfriend. Her uncle had quarters at the base he was assigned to. While he visited a lot on his days off Josefina didn't have much opportunity to cook for a large group. She always made the most of it with a feast "fit for a king" – or queen. Or maybe just a bunch of hungry young men and women.

The night before Cayce's birthday was no exception. Josefina had a succulent roast beef, mounds of fluffy mashed potatoes, green beans, corn, a garden salad made with vegetables from Cayce's Aunt Kim's huge garden, gravy and a Yorkshire Pudding.

Dinner was to be served at six. At five forty-five, Cayce's cousin, Dan Laasanen, arrived still wearing the gray and green Ranger uniform of the National Park Service.

Danny was six feet two and broad shouldered with brown hair and green eyes like Brian and Cayce. He adored his "little cousin" as he called her, but thought nothing of teasing her. In the summer months Danny would get very tan and his hair would lighten up to medium blond much like his Finnish relatives – many of whom were blond.

He greeted Cayce, Sarah and his sister, Erika, with kisses then shook hands with his uncle and the detectives. Greetings taken care of he ambled into the kitchen only to beat a hasty retreat up the front stairs for the bathroom.

Cayce and the others laughed. Those who knew Danny best knew he had crossed swords with Josefina when he tried to snitch something from the stove or the table. The housekeeper's excited voice could be heard threatening serious repercussions if he tried that again – in Spanish which Cayce and Brian translated.

"Basically she told him he was a naughty boy, get out of her kitchen and get washed up before she took a switch to him," Brian explained with a twinkle in his green eyes.

At five fifty, Josh McKenna arrived. Josh had red hair and green eyes. He stood an even six feet – the same as Nick whom he remembered well from the summer before when he and Danny had started the annual water balloon war at the family's end of summer barbecue.

He greeted his family and the visitors, then went upstairs to wash up. He was a wiser young man than his cousin when it came to Cayce's housekeeper, but was still full of fun.

Promptly at six the McKenna/Laasanen clan, and guests, went into the dining room. Colonel McKenna and Boz escorted Cayce to the table where Murray held her chair out for her until she was seated. Cody escorted Sarah and Nick took Erika to her seat. Josh and Dan trailed.

Fortunately Cayce's table was round. When the leaves were in place all nine diners could sit comfortably. To Brian's right sat his nephew Dan who had left his uniform jacket and hat in the front entry. Next to him sat Sarah wearing jeans and a dark blue shirt. Cody, in white slacks and a turquoise shirt, sat between her and Cayce. Nick was to Cayce's right with Erika, Josh and Boz between him and Brian.

Josefina put the roast on the table in front of the colonel. After he had said a short blessing McKenna took up the fork and carving knife and set to work slicing the meat and placing it on plates. He passed them to Boz and Dan who, in turn, passed them along to the ladies before he, Josh and the detectives were served.

"Dinner is outstanding, Josefina," Nick complimented the Mexican woman.

"Thank you,_ Señor_ Nick," the housekeeper smiled. "_Señorita_ Cayce made the Yorkshire pudding and Señoritas Erika and Sarah made the salad and dessert. We have lemon meringue pie tonight."

"Cayce made the Yorkshire Pudding? What? You mean that rubbery yellow and brown thing that could be used for soles on sneakers?" Nick loved teasing Cayce about her cooking.

Seeing the murderous look in his youngest niece's eye, Colonel McKenna tried to head off the imminent battle with a warning.

"Be careful, Lieutenant."

Cody gave him a warning look which was too subtle a hint for the headstrong Italian.

Two seats over from him Josh laughed, but his uncle's glare stopped it very quickly as did the look he got from Josefina who was very much a surrogate mother to Cayce and very protective of her.

Dan also laughed but a dirty look from his sister, Sarah, squelched it – momentarily.

"If you don't like it, Nicholas," Cayce said between clenched teeth, "you don't have to eat it."

"Oh, no," Nick said with exaggerated politeness. "It's just fine with a little gravy on it."

He poured gravy on it but made a great show of pretending that it was rubbery as he had said.

Dan and Josh followed suit which made their cousin even madder than she already was. She started to get up from the table but Brian McKenna gave her a look that settled her down for a brief moment.

Josh chose that moment to agree with Nick.

"You're right, Nick," he said. "This Yorkshire Pudding could be used for the sole of a pair of sneakers."

Nick laughed even harder when Josh couldn't resist putting his two cents worth in any longer.

"Nah, not sneakers. More like an inner tube."

"That does it." Cayce threw her napkin on the table and started to reach for the gravy boat with the intention of pouring it over the heads of her three tormentors only to be stopped in her tracks by Cody taking it from her hand and her uncle's stern voice.

"Cayce Jillian, give that gravy boat to Lieutenant Allen and sit down. There will be no food fights at this table while I'm around!" Glaring at his nephews he barked, "Daniel James Laasanen, Joshua Barnett McKenna, if you two can't sit at the table and eat without picking on your cousin and insulting her cooking you can leave the table and go into town to have your dinner! Is that clear?"

Turning his wrath upon his former subordinate he said, "Lieutenant, it's not my place to un-invite my niece's guests but I'll say this to you – if you can't sit at the table and act like an officer and a gentleman then you and I are going to step outside and go a few rounds until you're ready to do just that!"

When they had all settled down again the three younger men offered apologies and Nick squirmed under the glare directed at him by his partners and the women – especially the oldest.

"Conduct unbecoming an officer," Cody chided him later in the guest room that the three of them were sharing.

"It was a joke, Cody," Nick protested. "You used to think they were funny."

"A joke?" Murray was indignant on Cayce's behalf. "You call that a joke?  
You hurt Cayce's feelings, Nick. You ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

"Nick, you know Cayce hates to be teased about her cooking. What were you thinking of?" Cody gave his friend a hard look. "It's one thing when we joke about it among ourselves but I thought we agreed that that was all in the past. She's come a long way from the teenager who never had a chance outside of Home Ec class and you know it."

"But I was only kidding – she knows I was only kidding." He looked anxiously at his partners.

"I don't know, Nick," Murray replied. "From where I was sitting she looked pretty mad."

Nick thought about that for a moment then he looked at Cody.

"You don't think she'd really pour that gravy on me do you?"

"She was mad enough to pour the whole thing over your head," the blond told him.

"Maybe I better go apologize. I mean, I wouldn't want her or the Colonel to be mad at me all weekend."

"I think that's a very good idea," Allen said.

Nick got up from the bed where he was sitting and left the room in search of Cayce. He found her in the large living room with her feet up, reading one of her horse magazines.

"Cayce?"

She looked up with a frown when she heard his voice.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I guess," was the answer.

"Listen, uh, Cayce," he tried to figure out where to start.

"Spit it out, Nick," she told him in irritation. "You weren't at a loss for words at dinner tonight."

"I know." The Italian hung his head in shame. "That's what I want to talk to you about."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Nick looked up into Cayce's emerald green eyes with his bright blue ones. "I'm real sorry I said what I did. I was only kidding but I can see that it hurt your feelings and I'm sorry. I guess I get carried away sometimes. That's what Cody tells me."

Cayce was quiet as she listened to him. A part of her wanted to stay mad at him for she hated being teased about her cooking and Nick's actions had egged Danny and Josh on. The other part of her wanted them to be buddies again. The puppy dog expression on Nick's face made it hard to stay mad.

"Forgive me?" he asked.

"Yeah, I forgive you," she said.

He reached down to hug her and she reached up to hug him back.

"Good. You know I love you like a little sister, right?"

"Yeah, I love you, too," she responded.

They broke off the embrace relieved that all was well between them again. A moment later they heard an anguished cry and a crash. They raced up the stairs to locate the source. What they found was that Murray had tripped over something and fallen – landing on the roll away bed which promptly folded up around him. Cayce and Nick took one look and started laughing before they went to help Cody extricate him from the mess of bed and bedding.

The next morning, Cayce's twenty-fifth birthday, dawned bright and clear with temperatures in the mid-fifties.

Josefina fixed a large breakfast consisting of friend ham and eggs, toast, corn muffins and hash browns with plenty of coffee, cocoa and milk to wash it down with.

A happy and excited group of family and friends sat around the dining table eating, drinking and chatting.

Brian McKenna was happy to notice that Cayce and Nick were getting along again. He also noted that Josh and Dan were subdued and on their best behavior as well. He chuckled to himself as he contemplated the tongue lashing his nephews had likely gotten from Erika and Sarah. The two young women were protected of their orphaned cousin and always had been.

At eight o'clock all chores had been completed including helping the housekeeper with the dishes. Nobody wanted to leave Josefina with dirty dishes from feeding nine hungry people.

Everyone wore jeans and long-sleeved shirts. Cody and Nick wore sneakers. The McKennas wore boots as did Sarah and Erika. Boz wore leather shoes with laces.

Everyone pulled on sweatshirts, or jackets, as they piled in to the Lazy M's fifteen passenger van.

The chatter, as they drove, was about the fun they would have checking out the livestock, eating junk food all day and what they would find on the midway. Nobody knew for sure except that they'd heard there was a shooting gallery or an archery contest – or both.

"I think we should enter Boz in the pie eating contest," Cayce giggled.

"That's a great idea," her uncle said with dancing eyes. "Maybe it'll help put some meat on his bones."

"Sorry, Colonel," Nick laughed, "that's a lost cause."

"But I'm wiry," Boz insisted while everyone laughed.

"We know, Boz," Cody said swallowing his own laugher. "We know."

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the Western States Exposition fairgrounds which were located in Barrettsville – about a thirty minute drive from the Lazy M.

Brian McKenna, who was driving, pulled into a parking space and shut off the engine.

Everyone piled out of the van and headed for the entrance. At the gate, the colonel handed the tickets for his group to the fair employee who was collecting them from those who already had them. Thus they were able to avoid standing in line to purchase their passes and went right through the entrance onto the fairgrounds.

"Now, birthday girl," Brian said to his niece, "we agreed that we'd all stick together and go where you want to go when you want to go there. What's up first – as if I didn't know?"

"Livestock," she said. "I have to look in on my 4-Hers and see how they're doing. I also want to see at least a couple of classes at the horse show. Then we can check out the cattle and other animals."

"What about the fair's newest attraction?" Josh asked, careful not to give anything away.

"Not until this afternoon," his cousin told him.

"The first race is at two o'clock," Dan informed the group.

"Race?" Nick's attention focused on Dan when he heard that. "What kind of races? Thoroughbred? Stock car?"

"Motorcycle," Cody guessed.

"Nope," Dan answered.

"Quit asking silly questions," Cayce told them. You'll find out at two o'clock. In the meantime there's the horse show. I see a couple of my kids waiting their turn in the ring."

Cayce didn't keep the others waiting long as her co-leader had volunteered to keep an eye out for the club members who needed help. Cayce's club, The Timber Trail Riders, was a group of novices. Novices were first year exhibitors – in this area of competition – regardless of age. These particular novices were all seven and eight-year-olds.

Assured that they weren't having any major problems, and that there were plenty of experienced parent volunteers to help out, she and her family – including the detectives- set off to check out the cattle, sheep and goats before heading for the midway.

The sound of the carousel music, popping balloons and pellet guns, as well as shouts and squeals of excitement and disappointment reached their ears first. The closer they got the more sounds they could identify as they located the balloon game, baseball toss, shooting gallery and – the older detectives worst nightmare – a dunk tank.

"What'd I tell you?" Nick said to Cody. "Dunk tank."

"What are you two talking about?" Cayce asked.

"You're planning on us going in the dunk tank aren't you?" Nick asked.

"I was sure it was a soggy Nerf ball toss," Cody reminded him.

"It's neither you paranoid nitwits," Cayce scolded. "If you're that worried about it we won't go anywhere near the dunk tank."

Cody and Nick looked at each other and said, "Good!"

I'm surprised they're running it anyway," she added, "it's pretty chilly for someone to be going in the water."

The McKennas exchanged looks and laughed silently to themselves. By the time two o'clock came the detectives would either be completely relaxed and no longer suspicious or they would be extremely agitated as they anticipated what might possibly be in store for them – provided nobody let the cat out of the bag.

Taking Nick by the arm Cayce pulled him toward the Milk Bottle game.

"Come on, football hero. Let's see if you can throw a baseball the way you used to. I want one of those Teddy Bears!"

Laughing the group headed toward the games where Nick did manage to win a bear for his "sister". Of course, nothing would do but for the rest of the guys to try their luck but only Colonel McKenna was able to win.

"Never mind, guys," Erika said. "There are other games and look – there's one of those things where you try to ring the bell by hitting the base with that hammer."

"It's call Ring the Bell," Josh told her.

"Let's see how well you big, strong men do with that," Sarah teased the group.

Colonel McKenna was the first to try. He got the weight about three-quarters of the way up.

Nick was next. He equaled Brian's attempt but could not best it. Nor could Cody. Or Dan. Or Josh.

"Murray could do better than that," Cayce told them.

And indeed the skinny scientist did. Everybody knew it was an accident – including Murray – but accident or not he got the weight all the way to the top when he dropped the hammer on the base. Nobody was more surprised than he was – or happier than the girls. The other five men were embarrassed but laughed good naturedly about being bested by the computer whiz.

"Hey, look!" Danny exclaimed. They've got Whac a Mole!"

"Where?" asked Josh and Cayce as their family members rolled their eyes.

Next to the Balloon and Dart," he said.

"What's the big deal about Whac A Mole?" Nick asked as they followed the two cousins to the game.

"It's another of their silly rivalries," Erika explained. My brother thinks he's better than anybody else. Josh and Cayce don't think he is and they set out to prove it every chance they get."

They ducked around a family of six who's smallest children were eating candy apples and carrying balloons. The tallest members of the group especially had to dodge the balloons.

A moment later they caught up with Cayce and the boys. All three were pounding away at the pop up critters. All three were shrieking and whopping as they scored higher than their competition which included a few other fairgoers. Eventually Cayce won that game. She then inveigled her friends to try their luck. Murray, with his computer expertise, worked out the probabilities of where the moles would pop up and managed to beat Colonel McKenna, but Nick and Cody were so busy harassing each other and laughing that an outsider managed to beat them.

"Well, Whac A Mole was never my game anyway," the senior McKenna said. "I'm better at the Balloon and Dart. Anybody care to take me on?"

Cody and Nick looked at each other remembering hours of dart games in various pubs and restaurants where darts were the primary source of entertainment other than pool and cards. They also remember losing many games to Brian McKenna - the only man among them who never drank alcohol therefore he was perfectly sober and in control when he competed.

Those memories of humiliation drove them to chorus "NO!" This got everyone laughing - except Murray who had no such memories of experience. He and Dan took the colonel on and each managed to win some small toy which they gave away to some small, disappointed children who had not won anything.

"Just for the fun of it," Cayce said, "let's play the Lucky Duck game. We can always give the prizes away since they're really for kids anyway."

They proceeded to do that and put the Boz in charge of collecting them in a bag to be distributed later to the Timber Trail Riders by their leader at the next meeting.

Their next stop was to get some cotton candy. It was Cayce's treat to herself at every fair she attended or competed at. It brought back fond memories of her deceased parents and the fairs she had been to as a child before their tragic deaths.

Their first ride was on the Scrambler. The colonel, Cayce and Boz sat together in one car with Erika, Nick and Josh sharing a second car and Cody Sarah and Dan in yet a third. Murray had the misfortune to be on the side of the car where he took the hit on every sharp turn but, fortunately for him, Brian managed to hold on to the side of the car and the rail tightly enough that it was mostly Cayce who slammed into him, thus minimizing the damage to the slender computer whiz.

The Ferris Wheel was next. Sarah made Cody and Dan sit quietly. She didn't hate the Ferris Wheel but she wasn't fond of rocking and Dan loved to torment her. As much as Cody like to tease he also wanted to maintain a good relationship with Sarah so he fixed Dan with a dirty look every time he started to rock their car. Dan soon got the hint and changed cars the next they rode. Cayce loved to rock so they two of them got along famously on the Ferris Wheel.

When they got off that ride they went back to the games where the next challenge was the Rope Ladder Climb. Here the girls challenged the men to compete against each other knowing full well that the ladders would pivot and they would have to work very hard to make it all the way to the top.

"Come on, Uncle Brian," Cayce cheered for the colonel. "You can beat these guys!"

"Come on, Nick," Erika cheered as the Italian struggled to climb a ladder that had suddenly pivoted to put him in danger of falling.

Cayce laughed. "Forget it Erika," she said to her cousin. 'He's gonna lose patience any time now and that will be his downfall - literally."

Turning her attention back to the contest she cheered for Murray next.

"Come on, Boz - you can do it! I know you can!"

The bespectacled computer whiz needed the encouragement but it didn't help. He got all tangled up in the rope ladder and had to be helped out of the mess by the girls who valiantly refrained from laughing.

"Never mind, Murray," Sarah said. "Cody and Nick aren't doing much better - at least Cody isn't. Josh has him beat."

Indeed, the second oldest McKenna of the group was beating the others. A minute later Josh was declared the winner even as Nick and Cody looked at him in disbelief.

"How did you do that?" the blond detective asked.

"That's what I want to know," Nick said.

"It's not hard," Josh kidded them.

They looked at him in disbelief.

The girls all laughed at the dubious expressions. It was Cayce who finally explained.

"Josh has always climbed like a monkey. Family tradition holds that he was escaping his crib before he was a year old - but that's Uncle Evan's idea of a joke. Aunt Kim say it started as soon as he learned to walk. He climbed all the furniture, pulled the box for the milk bottles over to the screen door and unlocked it so he could get out of the house. We haven't yet found anyone who can out climb him but we're trying. We think Peter - our cousin that's in the Marines - will beat him next time he comes home on leave.

"In short," Sarah told them, "you never stood a chance."

"Cayce climbs well, too," Erika pointed out. "The boys used to tease her and try to escape by climbing trees but she'd just follow them up the tree, down the tree, up into the hayloft and down again...

"Over the fences, under the fences. We couldn't get rid of her no matter what we did," Day confirmed. "Still can't."

"You keep it up and I'll be proving it to them very quickly," Cayce warned them.

The older men shook their heads and laughed as the group moved on to the shooting gallery.

"Cayce's not allowed to compete here," Nick told the group. "Nobody else will stand a chance if she does."

"Lieutenant Ryder! That's not very sporting of you," Brian McKenna joked.

"Sport be hanged," the Italian answered. "After seeing her shoot that cat in midair I _know I'm_ no match for her and not many people would be."

"It would help," the subject of their conversation said, "if a certain party - you - kept his eyes open when he's shooting."

Cody chuckled. "She's got a point there. If you flew the way you shoot, I'd be keeping my feet planted firmly on terra firma."

Nick decided not to respond to that. If he did he knew Cody would kid him about Cayce's being a better pilot. She was good but obviously not combat trained. She'd told them she had both a fixed wing, and rotary, pilots licenses and loved to go canyon hopping once in a while.

When they got to the shooting gallery, Cody and Nick paired up again Brian and Dan, the park ranger, while Murray and Josh opted to shoot just for the fun of it. Murray didn't do too badly but not good enough for a prize. Josh was lazy and careless and wound up not winning anything.

They didn't stay at the shooting gallery long for it was getting on toward lunch time. Even if the position of the sun, or their watches, didn't tell them that, their stomachs were telling them.

All the fresh air, excitement and walking had had their effect. Then there was the smell of hot dogs, hamburgers and sausages sizzling. Barbecued chicken and all sorts of regional foods sent tempting aromas through the air as well.

Cayce and Boz opted for chicken with cole slaw, potato salad and corn on the cob with milk to drink. Cody, Nick and Brian McKenna decided on sausage sandwiches with lots of pepper and onion with soda to was them down with. Erika and Sarah decided to have hot dogs while Josh and Dan settled for cheeseburgers but with an eye toward having a baked potato from another vendor after they ate them.

There was little chatter as the group ate their lunch. They answered greetings from friends but mainly concentrated on their meal.

When they had finished, and disposed of the plastic ware and paper goods, the McKenna group wandered over to the tents and booths where a variety of goods were for sale.

They lingered over show clothes, hats, leather goods and books; cheap, silly souvenirs were purchased by all because they just couldn't help themselves.

Before they knew it, it was almost time for the mysterious races that had been alluded to earlier. Led by Brian and Cayce, they headed toward a quiet area away from the midway.

"It's the fair's newest attraction," one woman they passed was saying.

"Yeah. My brother saw them back in July. They were in Connecticut at the Cheshire Fair. He says it's a great show."

"Are they really that fast?" one boy in his early teens asked.

Cody and Nick heard all these comments and started to get suspicious. This didn't sound like a horse race they were going to - in fact, the McKennas had already told them it wasn't. However, they didn't know what it was they were headed for. After a few more comments were overheard they finally stopped in their tracks.

"All right! Enough with the giggling and the whispering!" Nick exclaimed. "We're not taking one more step until you tell us what's going on."

Cayce looked at her uncle who nodded with green eyes sparkling and a silly grin on his face.

"We're going to the pig races," she told him.

Nick looked at her in disbelief.

"Oh, be serious!" he exclaimed, hanging his head.

"I _am _serious," she said. "We're going to the pig races."

"Really?" Murray asked. "Pig races?"

"Really," Colonel McKenna told him.

The Boz's face lit up.

"Boss! Do they put saddles on them? Do children ride them? How does it work?"

Cody wasn't thrilled with the idea either so he scrambled to find an excuse that would get him out of it.

"Sarah, why don't you and I leave these guys to their pig races and go ride the Ferris Wheel again?"

"No, thank you, Cody," she said. "I want to see the pig races. I've heard so much about them. She linked arms with Erika who had turned down Nick's offer of buying her a gift at one of the booths off the midway.

"You know, I could go for a burger right about now," he said ignoring the scowl on Cayce's face. "How about you Dan?"

"Nope. Not hungry," was the ranger's answer. "I'm anxious to see the pig races again."

"Again?" Cody was incredulous.

"Yeah! It's really cool!"

Cody looked at him skeptically.

"You'll see," Dan said.

"I'd rather not," the blond mumbled

"Cody Allen! You're going to the pig races with us and that's final!" Cayce stormed, pointing her right index finger at his rebellious face. "You all promised to do whatever I wanted. Well, I want us to go to the pig races!"

"Cayce, we love you dearly," Nick spoke up. "But going to the pig races doesn't exactly sound like a lot of fun. Why don't you all go and Cody and I will wait by the shooting gallery?"

"You're going to the pig races, Nicholas," Cayce told him.

"Who's going to make me?" he shot back.

No sooner had he finished speaking then Josh stepped up behind him and gave him a shove in the right direction while Dan approached Cody. Erika got on Nick's right and Sarah on Cody's. Both young women took their dates by the arm and pulled them along. Colonel McKenna fixed them with dirty looks that said they'd better not spoil Cayce's day or he, their former commanding officer, would be very unhappy and disappointed in them.

Resigned to what they thought would be a miserable experience, the two former lieutenants went with the family to the spot where the pig races were to take place. A large crowd was already gathered but the McKennas, and their friends, found places reasonably close to the front of the audience.

What they saw in front of them was an oval track, much like that at regular racetracks only it was obvious that this was a temporary arrangement. Lights on tall poles were in evidence, for use during races held after dark. There was also a sound system. A starting gate was on the far side of the course from where Cayce, Brian and the others stood.

A member of the staff that worked for Robinson's Racing Pigs was circulating among the crowd informing people of the names of the pigs.

There were Hulk Hog-gan, Arswinero Hall, Porker Stevenson, David Hasselhog and Hildegarde Hamhocker. Each member of the audience chose a pig to root for as other Robinson personnel got the pigs ready by lining them up and putting their racing silks - orange cloth with blue numbers - on them.

The sound system crackled to life and a man's voice explained how the races would work.

"There are six pigs here that will race once around the track. The track is 150 feet around. Pigs run at fourteen to seventeen miles per hour and they rank fourth in intelligence."

Boz lapped up this information and added, "that puts them just behind dolphins, apes and elephants!"

"Ssh!" Cayce said with a fond look at the slender scientist.

""Sorry." he whispered.

"The pigs are racing for the prize at the end of the track," the announcer continued. "Each pig needs a cheering section so pick out a favorite and be ready to root for them! Our first race will begin momentarily."

The McKenna family and Murray all chose a pig to root for. The three women chose Hildegarde Hamhocker. Dan and Josh chose to root for Hulk Hog-gan while Brian chose David Hasselhog "because he reminds me of a mess sergeant I used to know". Cody and Nick snickered at that because they had a sneaking suspicion that they were all too familiar with that sergeant.

Murray, however, was having a hard time deciding whether to cast his lot with the women, and root for Hildegarde, or to root for Porker Stevenson. He finally settled on Hildegarde. Nick and Cody steadfastly refused to participate which earned them dirty looks from Cayce until she got caught up in the excitement of the moment.

Ta, ta, ta, Ta, ta, ta, Ta, ta,ta,ta. Ta, ta, ta, ta, ta, ta, ta, ta, Ta, ta, ta, ta, ta, Ta. The traditional Call to Post for thoroughbreds came over the PA system, carrying far in the crisp clear air. The pigs looked up and started pawing the air.

The PA system came to life again and bells were heard and what seemed to be the opening bars to the William Tell Overture. This was followed, seconds later, by a man's voice, "It's a beautiful day for a race."

Brian McKenna nearly choked on the peanuts he was munching causing Cody to pound him on the back.

"And there they go!"

The starting bell rang and the pigs jostled for position as the gate opened and the audience roared with laughter while snatches of a recording were heard.

"...and Beetlebaum..."

Colonel McKenna started laughing - he was obviously quite familiar with the recording. It wasn't long before the rest of his family, and Murray, were laughing just as hard while cheering their pigs on. It was hard not to when they listened closely.

Hildegarde pulled ahead of Porker and Arswineo. Dust rose in clouds. Pigs squealed. There was the thud of the pigs' hooves and the roar of the crowd.

Nick and Cody gave each other "you've got to be kidding me" looks but suddenly got caught up in the excitement and hilarity.

"Come on Porker!" Cody yelled at his choice.

"Come on Arswineo!" Nick hollered.

The announcer on the recording was heard to say "and Beetlebaum".

Nick and Cody looked at each other. "Beetlebaum?" and then returned to cheering for their pigs.

The colonel almost fell over laughing - and Murray as well - when they heard "It's Cabbage by a head".

Finally the winner - Hildegarde - crossed the finish line and the last sounds of the recording were a climactic piece of music and the words "and there goes the winner - Beetlebaum."

"Actually, folks," the real announcer was to say, "the winner of this race is Hildegarde Hamhocker. Her prize? Well the winner gets an Oreo cookie and the losers get the crumbs.

"Everyone in attendance old enough to under the pun groaned or giggled. Brian McKenna had tears running down his face - he'd been laughing so hard.

"I haven't heard that piece in years," he said. "Spike Jones had such a way with the classics!"

A staff member of Robinson's Racing Pigs was handing out ribbons that were stamped "I rooted for the winner" and selling hats and pins that had the words "I Love Pig Racing" on them.

Cayce. Dan and Josh bought hats as did Boz. Sarah, Erika and their uncle bought pins. The two former lieutenants weren't having any part of it. They stubbornly refused to buy a pin, or anything else that would tell people they'd attended such an even as pig races. If Lieutenant Ted Quinlan, of the King Harbor Police Department, heard about this he'd laugh himself silly. Even so, they knew that it would be hard to keep it a secret because Murray was bound to spill the beans at some point.

"If you like Spike Jones so much, Colonel McKenna," Cayce kidded her uncle, "I'll just have to find a record for you for your birthday next month."

"No need for that, darlin'," he told her, "because I've already got one. I think it's in one of the boxes I haven't unpacked yet.

Colonel McKenna had only recently been transferred to Fort Lewis and he'd been on the run constantly with little time to attend to his unpacking. He would have lived with Cayce, at the Lazy M, except that the commute was far too long. So they settled for weekends, holidays and leave time.

The group headed back to the midway to enjoy a few more rides and games before eating supper. There was to be a concert that night but, with Cayce's birthday party - an Open House with a barbecue and lots of music and dancing - taking place the next afternoon, they decided to make one more circuit of the vendors' area before heading back to the ranch. There was a lot of work to do in the morning to prepare for it. They agreed to split up and meet back at the van in an hour.

It was a tired, but happy, group that returned to the Lazy M around eight o'clock that night. Cayce headed for the bunkhouse to talk to Alex McGregor and get a rundown on what had happened while she'd been gone.

"Just the usual, Miss Cayce," he answered her. The hay has been stored in the loft, the grain mixed and stored in the feed room and all the tack has been cleaned."

"What about Doc and Tam? Did they get any exercise?"

Doc was Cayce's champion barrel racer. He was semi retired but needed some real exercise with a rider on his back or he'd be hard to handle the next time she took him out.

Tamarack, Tam for short, was also a retired barrel racer. When his former owner, Melissa Carpenter had been dropped from membership in the Barrel Racing Association for attempting to completely detail Cayce's championship run by way of sabotage, her father had sold her horse and shipped her off to live with other relatives in another state. Her co-conspirators, including an Army fugitive, were serving time in prison.

The Riptide detectives had talked their friend, retired actress Helen Howell, into buying him and boarding him at the Lazy M. The two women were becoming quite good friends despite their age difference.

"Tam's been out on the trail with Doc - Smokey and Brian took them out this afternoon. They've been tucked away in their stalls for the night."

Cayce smiled. "Thanks, Alex."

"You're welcome. Now go to the house and relax. You've got a party to host tomorrow."

The house was mysteriously quiet when Cayce walked in. Everyone had vanished to their rooms. Sarah and Erika were sharing a room as were Josh and Dan. Brian McKenna had a room to himself.

As Cayce walked to her room to take a shower, Erika came out of the room she and Sarah were sharing, carrying a bag. At the sight of the other woman she ducked back into the room and, when she came out, she was empty handed.

"Cayce, dear, I need a box to pack my souvenirs in. Can you help me find one?"

"Souvenirs, huh?" Cayce arched her right eyebrow.

"Yes," Erika smiled mischievously.

"There are a bunch of boxes in the attic and a couple in the office."

"Thank you, hon," Erika said, and scampered off to the attic.

Cayce grinned and shook her head. Before she went into her room she stood by her door and announced, to all concerned, 'Paper's in the hall closet, tape in the junk drawer in the kitchen or in my desk. Ribbons and bows are with the paper. Scissors are in the office and the kitchen and if you need a box, they're mostly in the attic."

She opened the door to her room, went in and closed the door chuckling when she heard several bedroom doors open and close followed by the sound of footsteps scurrying in all directions. That her family - blood akin and "adopted" - were wrapping her birthday gifts was obvious to the young woman.

Early the next morning Cayce arose to find everyone waiting for her in the kitchen. The Riptide detectives looked half asleep - they weren't used to being up at five in the morning - but they were there.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone chorused.

"Thank you, everybody," she said as Brian kissed her cheek and escorted her to her seat.

"Happy Birthday, _Señorita_ Cayce," Josefina said as she placed a platter of waffles and another of sausage on the table.

"Thank you, _mamacita_," she replied.

Breakfast was a lively affair. Josefina had prepared waffles, sausage and friend eggs. There was a choice between orange, grapefruit or cranberry juice plus coffee for those who wanted it.

When the meal was finished it was time to set up for the barbecue. Colonel McKenna put his nephews and the detectives to work moving tables and chairs out to the large open space between the house and the barn. The food and a punch bowl would be set up on these. Sarah, Erika and the birthday girl put tablecloths on the tables and placed cartons with napkins, cups, paper plates and plastic ware out. It would be placed on the tables when it was closer to time for the festivities to begin.

Brian Hays and Keith "KC" Campion were hanging streamers. Alex McGregor was filling old fashioned kerosene lanterns which would then be hung from wires and illuminate the patio and yard when darkness fell. Smokey Jim Kennelly and a couple of the others were blowing up balloons.

The only other thing Cayce was allowed to do was make the deviled eggs. At that all she had to do was cut them in half, mash the yolks and add the pepper, mustard and Miracle Whip before stuffing the egg whites. They were then sprinkled with paprika and placed in the refrigerator to chill until it was time to eat.

Sarah, the oldest of the cousins, told Cayce, 'You scoot out of here, now. Go for a ride. Go read of watch a movie. Take the Baroness up for a short flight. The Birthday Girl is through setting up for her party."

Cayce opted to go for a ride. She got Tamarack out of the small corral next to the barn and saddled him while Doc looked on longingly.

"Sorry, old man," she told him giving his neck a couple of pats. "I'll take you out tomorrow. Right now Tam needs the exercise more than you do." She swung into the saddle of the dark gray gelding and turned him down the driveway where, after making sure there was no traffic coming, she crossed the road into the woods on the other side. There were enough trails to keep Tam from being bored and they were a help to Cayce as she worked to overcome his nervousness. The young woman kept a firm hand on the reins but didn't yank them causing him discomfort. He was learning to relax when ridden and not to anticipate a blow when he shied at something.

When they returned a couple of hours later, the stereo was set up, balloons, streamers and lanterns were in place. The salads were on the table as were the deviled eggs. There was a butchered steer roasting over the barbecue pit while chickens, burgers and hot dogs were waiting to be cooked on the smaller grills that had been rented.

Nick, who was a fairly decent cook, had volunteered and was put in charge of them. Cody was going to toast the buns on another grill and Murray was in charge of the ice filled washtubs that held bottles and cases of water, soda and lemonade.

Cayce was shooed into the house, by her uncle, to shower and change. Brian Hays took charge of Tam, unsaddling, grooming and turning him loose in the corral. Tam, of course, spoiled the grooming by dropping down and rolling in the dirt. He'd need another grooming before he went out on another ride.

By the time Cayce had showered, changed into tan slacks, a blue and white checked shirt and loafers and washed, dried and re braided her hair, her guests were arriving - starting with her Aunt Kim and Uncle Ethan McKenna. Ethan at six-foot-three looked a lot like his brother and niece except that his hair was sandy colored and his eyes were blue. His wife, a tiny five-feet-three, had black hair and blue eyes. Both were in their early fifties. Brian was Ethan's younger brother. he'd been ten and a half when Brian was born and was the first McKenna child to marry. He and Kim were Josh's parents.

After them came some of the neighbors from in and around Sunny Acres. A delivery truck, from the local florist, brought two dozen red roses - a gift from General Johnson.

Helen Howell sent two dozen mixed carnations and her regrets at not being able to attend.

Laughter rang out as old friends got together comparing notes on children and grandchildren, business, upcoming stock sales and such. Cayce, Brian and the rest of the family circulated to make sure everyone was welcomed properly.

Erika took the flowers inside and put them in vases. Then she placed the roses on the dining room table and the carnations on the bookcase in the living room and then returned to the party.

Nick was placing a platter of hot dogs and hamburgers on the table while Cody placed the rolls nearby. Cayce's 4-Hers made short work of them as did her young neighbors and her twelve-year-old twin cousins, Tyler "Ty" Knox and his brother Andrew, who was known as Andy.

Shortly thereafter the chickens were ready and the cook was slicing meat off the steer carcass and it was the adults turn. They made short work of the meat, salads, roasted potatoes and gallons of coffee, tea and lemonade.

The Riptide detectives ate until they thought they couldn't manage another bite without bursting. No soon had they decided that when Colonel McKenna was recruiting them to help crank the ice cream freezers. Josh and Dan were taking turns with one, Nick and Cody were given one and Murray was taking turns with a third. All told there were six gallons of vanilla and chocolate ice cream being churned. About forty-five minutes later it was ready to be served.

"But first," Brian McKenna said, "We have to sing."

Josefina, Kim McKenna and Heather Knox - Sarah's mother - appeared carrying a giant marble birthday cake between them. It was iced with chocolate frosting and had plastic cowboy and horses on it as well as candles.

Everyone sang "Happy Birthday' and then Cayce blew the candles out. Josefina handed her a cake cutter and the birthday girl cut the first piece, handing it to the man who had taken her in, giving up his bachelor lifestyle, and raised her as his own - Colonel Brian James McKenna. After that it was her "band of brothers" as she had taken to calling the Riptide detectives and then her aunts uncles and the rest of the guests. The plastic figures were given to a couple of young guests who collected them.

When the last cake crumb had been devoured and the last of the ice cream finished, it was time for Cayce to open her gifts.

Nick, Cody, Brian and Boz carried a heavily laden table to a spot where a decorated chair awaited the birthday girl. Several mylar balloons as well as regular rubber ones were tied to it. Ethan McKenna escorted his niece to her seat but it was Brian who handed her the packages to open.

The first package was from Ethan and Kim McKenna. It was a pair of boots. Cayce called them roper boots and noted, with pleasure, that they had square toes. To those assembled she explained "I can't wear boots with pointed toes. My feet are too wide. Aunt Kim is a podiatrist and she's been getting me my boots, or a source for them, since I was fourteen." She reached up to hug her aunt and uncle. Thank you so much! My old ones are better for every day wear now, they're so battered."

She put the beautiful, new brown boots back in their box and handed them to Brian who set them aside before handing her the next package.

This one was from her Aunt Karen and Uncle Scott Laasanen. It was obvious that it was a hat box.

"The only question here," Cayce joked, "Is what kind of a hat is in here."

The family all laughed because Karen Laasanen was noted for wearing some outrageous hats that her niece proclaimed she "wouldn't be caught dead wearing".

When the box lid was removed Cayce reached in and pulled out a brand new black Stetson. The hat was wool felt with a four-and a-half inch pinch front crown, a three-and-a half inch brim and miniature silver conchs for the band.

Smiling broadly she looked at her aunt and uncle.

"Thank you, it's beautiful."

"You're welcome," Scott told his niece. "You'll never know the battle I had with my wife to get you this hat."

Brian McKenna laughed. "I'll bet she wanted to get a straw hat with flowers on it."

"How'd you guess?" his brother-in-law asked.

"Definitely not Cayce's style," Nick said to his partners who wholeheartedly agreed.

The hat was set aside and the next gift, in a four-by-six box wrapped in paper with multicolored balloons on a light blue background, was handed to her.

The Timber Trail Riders gathered around their leader. Their club president, nine-year-old Timmy Brown, told her "We saved our allowances to get this for you. We hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will," Cayce assured him while everyone around them smiled.

Cayce removed the wrapping paper after reading the homemade card the children had given her. Opening the small box she unfolded the tissue paper lining it. Nestled inside was a three-by-two-inch antiqued silver belt buckle with the green and white 4-H emblem in the center.

"It's beautiful," Cayce told the club and her co-leader. "I'll wear it to all our exhibits , the fairs and horse shows this year."

The group of ten children was very happy. They loved Cayce for her smiles, humor and patience. She never got frustrated when they forgot a lesson but got very angry if she caught anyone abusing their horse or pony. They would do anything for her.

Cody, observing the children, said to his partners, 'The kids are crazy about."

"Yeah," Nick said with a smile. "They really are."

Murray nodded, "It's easy to see that she's crazy about them, too."

The next few packages Cayce opened from other relatives and friends were a black bolo tie with a silver eagle slide, several brightly colored neckerchiefs from the ranch hands, gift certificates for the local ice cream parlor, the tack shop, video and book stores, several pairs of boot socks and a new fishing reel and basket.

Sarah's parents presented her with a new pair of saddlebags. Brian McKenna's secretary sent a silver and turquoise cross on an eighteen inch chain. Cayce vowed to thank the woman in person as soon as possible.

Next up was a dark green Western style shirt with black piping, leaf embroider and black, pearlized diamond-shaped snaps down the front with three on each cuff.

"Thank you, Danny," Cayce said. "Some of my show clothes are a little too worn for dressy events like the parades."

The next few gifts she got had her laughing for Sarah had gotten her some new black fringed chaps and Josh a brown suede vest. It seemed like the family was determined that she be the best dressed cowgirl at any event she appeared in in the future. The vest could be worn to the dances as well.

Finally the stack of gifts was down to two packages - a box the size of a department store garment box and a somewhat deep, square one.

"I think a certain detective agency is getting anxious for you to open their gift," Colonel McKenna told his niece. "Why don't you open their gift first."

He handed Cayce the square box. She removed the card and read it, her eyes misting when she read the message.

"Cayce, on your twenty-fifth birthday we wanted to show you how much you mean to us. We don't know anything more about horses than the man in the moon but, with a little help, we picked out this gift. Hope you like it.

Love Cody, Nick & Murray"

Opening the box Cayce found a beautiful pair of silver barrel spurs - spurs that had "bumpers' instead of rowels - with solid dark mahogany straps attached.

Looking up at her "brothers" the young woman had tears in her eyes. Her voice was husky with emotion as she thanked them giving all three of the men a big a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Her exuberance knocked Murray's glasses askew but he didn't mind. The four of them laughed together as she pulled away to retake her seat.

"I guess it's time for me to open my last present," Cayce said when she'd regained her composure.

Brian handed her the last package - his own gift to his niece.

Cayce couldn't control her excitement and eagerness any longer. While everyone watched, and laughed, she tore the wrapping off and opened the box.

Inside lay a beautiful tan fringed leather jacket resplendent with antiqued silver tone conchas, leather overlays and fringe.

"Oh, Uncle Brian, it's beautiful!"

"Nothing's too good for my girl," he said as he hugged her. "But that's not all." He took an envelope from his pocket and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked as she opened it.

"Read it," McKenna told her.

"It's a deed," she noted.

"Not just any deed," the Army officer told her. "As of today, you are officially, and legally, the sole owner of the Lazy M Ranch. Dad's will stated that you would have partial ownership when you turned twenty-one. Then you had four years to prove yourself worthy of the McKenna name, in ranching, before you could be eligible for sole ownership at twenty-five. I think you've more than lived up to the conditions of the will and I'm sure your grandfather would agree. Congratulations Cayce."

Cayce looked at him in amazement.

He smiled as he announced, "Folks, my niece is now legally the sole owner of the Lazy M ranch in Sunny Acres, California."

There were shouts of "Great", "Congratulations" and "You deserve it - you've worked hard" from everyone assembled.

"Come on, everyone," Brian said leading the way to the patio, "the music's starting and so is the dancing. The first dance is a slow one." Turning to his niece he asked, "What will it be, Cayce - as if I didn't know."

"Uncle Brian, why would you even ask? Of course it's going to be Moonlight Serenade - that's the song you taught me to dance to."

"You heard her boys," McKenna said to the young men who were the disc jockeys for the party. Glenn Miller it is."

The young men found the record and put it on the turntable. First out on the dance floor was the birthday girl and her former guardian. Cody and Nick escorted Sarah and Erika; Ethan and Kim followed them and Scott and Karen Laasanen weren't far behind. Murray got to dance with Dr. Miller, the local veterinarian. Her daughter was away at school and unable to attend the party this time. Murray wasn't disappointed, though. Dr. Miller was a very nice person and always made him feel welcome when they met in Sunny Acres itself or at the Lazy M.

The Timber Trail Riders, Ty and Andy, along with the other teens and pre-teens were disappointed with the waltz. They wanted, and needed, action so the next song was a Texas Two Step which had them burning off a lot of their excess energy. Cayce could out dance any of them when she put her mind to it, but she didn't want to hurt their feelings so she let them have all the fun. However the next time a slow dance, Anne Murray's Could I Have This Dance, was played she found herself dancing with the oldest of her three "brothers".

"Nick looks decidedly jealous," she joked. The Italian did look a little upset. "It must be because you beat him out at something again."

"Let him steam," Cody joked back. "It'll do him good."

She had pity on Nick when the next slow dance came along and let him squire her onto the dance floor. They enjoyed a slow dance to The Tennessee Waltz.

"You dance very well, Miss McKenna," he kidded her. "The Colonel was a good teacher."

"You and Cody had a little something to do with it," she reminded him.

"We did, didn't we," he agreed. "You know something, Cayce?"

"What's that?"

"It was worth all the trouble you gave us."

There was a lot of laughter in the air as everyone enjoyed the music, food and company. Cayce couldn't have been more content than she was right now - surrounded by family and good friends. Now that she was the sole owner, she told them, they were permanently on retainer for any security, investigative or bookkeeping work she needed done.

"You've got a deal," Cody told her as he hugged her.

The Riptide Detectives promised themselves that they would do their absolute best to make sure that nobody, and nothing would ever threaten their adopted sister or anything to be worried about.


End file.
